


Prompt: What is some random affectionate thing that your character always does to their lover?

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sound/Fury [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: A prompt from tumblr that I found on a hunt through for art.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan
Series: Sound/Fury [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534262
Kudos: 12
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	Prompt: What is some random affectionate thing that your character always does to their lover?

“Bull! Catch me!”

“NO! WAIT! I’M…!”

Catching her, obviously. Because she’s just come off the landing out of the main hall at a full run, down the first set of stairs and flung herself off the edge, knowing full well that even if it was Krem’s dead body in his arms, he’d drop it to catch her.

This is a lie because if he was carrying a dead body, Krem’s or anyone else’s, she’d have heard about it or seen it herself as they approached and she would not greet him with joy by hurling herself off a ledge into his arms.

As it is, this time he’s only had to drop half a flagon of ale on the ground before she lands in his waiting arms and is kissing him with what some onlookers call ‘wild abandon.’

It’s not wild abandon at all because that is for later, behind closed doors. This is ‘thrilled relief.’ More palatable for the assembled folk of Skyhold. At least they haven’t seen him drop her all the times she’s fallen off rocky outcroppings and muddy ledges and wet paths into his frequently unprepared grasp.


End file.
